


an untitled bit of trash

by jaythewriter



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Bondage, Face Sitting, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Werewolf AU, fits in to 'bitter monsters' universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter/pseuds/jaythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a thing where Fairy Jay from my werewolf au decided to have his way with Were-Tim. I held onto it. Got nervous. Almost posted it. Didn't post it. Decided to post it later.</p><p>So yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an untitled bit of trash

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for miscommunication in a sexual situation-- nothing bad happens, Tim just gets a bit aggressive but backs off when Jay says no. If you're squicked by Tim being a werewolf during sexual situations, then, well, that's your warning. Lastly, there's two mentioned bouts of transphobic behavior from humans towards Jay, who identifies as male for the purposes of putting a name to his gender but his fairy junk is different from most human junk and, yeah.  
> I hope this is ok. I've never posted stuff like this before.

Tim is a squirmy shithead when he’s a wolf. 

Jay has plenty of experience with that and a great amount of it tends to be negative experience. The beast likes to run off when Jay isn’t looking and get himself in trouble with hunters-- and when Jay takes to his back as one would a steed, his thighs scream of fatigue afterward from keeping him firmly astride the beast.

When it comes to bed, though, a squirmy Tim is exactly what he likes. He likes seeing the man strain against the vines that come looping around his wrists, fondly rubbing the sensitive skin and immediately banishing the sweet sensation by tightening upon his limbs. 

It’s better to watch him arch and hear his hungered growls at the sight of bared skin. 

Tonight went smooth, ended in Tim with a full stomach and him collapsing into bed. Seeing him there, legs splayed and furry flesh uncovered save for the shorts that Jay always forces on him before they leave for food, he couldn’t resist himself-- the vines came shooting into the room almost of their own will.

Jay strips slowly, taking his time with his jeans button. Tim isn’t going anywhere, though the drive that pushes him to be moving constantly seems to believe otherwise. Brown eyes rove over his skin, making him shiver at how sinful he feels, like he’s a forbidden object longed for by many but touched by no one… which isn’t exactly inaccurate, actually.

Despite never meeting another fairy, he’s discovered in the past that he can still mate with other creatures that have at least somewhat similar body part. So far humans have provided him his only chances at feeling that heat bubbling away in the pit of his stomach, and none of those were particularly memorable experiences. He’d gone to a bar, trying his hand at a sweet human woman, long dark hair and fluttery lashes, but she was scared off once she found he wasn’t exactly ‘endowed’ like a male human would be. 

“You should’ve /said/ you were one of those… things,” she’d said to him, and at first he had no idea what she could’ve meant. When he allowed himself a chance with a man who plunged his hand down his pants and started asking him about when he chopped off his tits, well, the answer came to him easily.

Simple people. He silently resigned himself to a life of forced abstinence, all while sympathizing with the humans who actually are what he was mistaken for and how they too deserve the sort of love he was hoping for those nights.

Then, Tim, /Tim/ came along and proved Jay is desirable. He was hot and heavy and panting in his ear while Jay was tending to his own food that one evening, so many weeks ago, and he thought that Tim was simply still hungry.

The hot hardness pressing into his back was a clue towards there being more to the matter.

He was horrified at first, told Tim off the morning he came back to his full self-- “What the hell was that about?”

But it turned out even werewolves are aware of what’s attractive. Tim stumbled over his words, promising it wasn’t an accident, that he was the one who did that, not the primal, feral part of him. Said that Jay’s skin glittering in the candlelight, back muscles weaving around underneath, it was impossible to ignore despite the food in front of him, a rabbit he had caught that tasted /divine/ but wasn’t nearly as fetching as Jay’s bare flesh. 

And he had to have him, but, he listened when Jay told him no, which Tim thought was enough of a sign that he was in control, and, and he remembered what happened, right? That counted for something, didn’t it?

It did.

Since then, every time Jay let himself bare skin inside that hellishly hot cabin, he let Tim have him, let him grind their hips together until he was passed out from exertion and Jay was shaking, his delicate bones trembling on the inside.

Now, he’s having fun with it. He’s the one keeping Tim bound to his mattress, needy and growling at him as he crosses the room, wings fluttering and smile gone wide. In this low light, Jay might feel as though he is hiding himself, but Tim has said before he can see in the dark with no trouble at all. This light is all Jay needs, wants to feel more than he wants to see.

Still. Knowing Tim is this wanting just by the sight of him, he feels beautiful, and he wants to keep feeling that-- so he lifts a leg and rests it on Tim’s side, the other following suit. Slick need is coating the insides of Jay’s thighs and he uses it to tease Tim, rubbing against his cock and grinning at the immediate response. Tim attempts to buck and slide inside him, to no avail. He isn’t ready.

Fuck, no, he is ready, wants it now, but the chance is there, and he takes it-- he lowers himself over Tim’s face, grips his hair and looks into his wide needy eyes. There isn’t any need for vocal orders or demands. Tim understands right away and obeys, is careful with his teeth as he traces his tongue over the fairy’s opening. 

Jay’s thighs tremble and he nearly loses his balance when Tim delves his tongue inside, finds the small spot of muscle that juts out just at the edge of his entrance. He toys with it, causes Jay’s head to loll back and a tiny whine to slip from his parted lips. It’s impossible to keep his breathing even while this warmth pressing upon him persists. 

God-- he sees Tim’s hands straining harder on the vines, grasping at air in lieu of his legs. That steals his focus, for maybe a second or two until Tim bobs his head and glides the wide part of his tongue along him and he can’t /take/ this treatment anymore. Coming this soon would ruin the whole point of pinning Tim down like this. He has to use him up until he’s shaking just as hard. 

Taking mercy at last, Jay goes up on his knees and shuffles back, sitting just above Tim’s lap and seeing the hope in the man’s face. His eyes are huge again, pupils dilated and pointed ears pricked. 

He’d tease him, wait further if he wasn’t sick of teasing himself. Jay takes him in his hand, relishing how Tim throws his head back and growls deep in his chest. Guiding him in, the stretch doesn’t hurt at all now. He may be bigger when he takes on this form, but it’s better for that little muscle Tim was toying with a moment ago, rubs harder and firmer. 

Jay takes in a long breath and releases it in a shuddering moan, rocking on Tim’s cock and acquainting himself with the familiar sensation. He peeks at him through lidded eyes, sees his arm muscles tensing and flexing, wanting to reach and grab. How fucking tempting it’d be to let him have that bit of control, so he could go wild as he wishes but… no, this belongs to Jay.

Rising up on his knees, he presses the flat planes of his palms to Tim’s chest for balance and comes back down. Hot inside him, hard, fuck, he can’t stifle the soft murmurs of Tim’s name and they keep coming, a mantra of mindless pleasure and need.

He comes down to kiss his lips, careful about the teeth and letting his hips wriggle against Tim despite the slight strain on his back. The restrained man takes over the kiss as much as he can when lifting his head likely hurts his neck. Jay whimpers aloud at the none too gentle nipping of his lips, and the tongue that comes up to lap away blue blood is insistent about deepening the kiss. He wants and wants and wants and he’s sitting up again, bringing him deep and letting his own head fall back.

Heat envelopes his body and embraces him, running its slithering tendrils across his limbs, over his belly, inside him. Concentration, focus, he has to focus but Tim is bucking into him, meeting him at each stroke, it’s good, too good--

Strong broad hands close around his hips, and his eyes instantly fly open. The vines have gone limp and Tim is bolting up, faster than he has time to think. One hand comes to the small of Jay’s back, pinning them chest to chest, and the other remains on his hip, claws cutting into skin and prompting a helpless shout from the fairy.

“Tim--” He calls out, not a plea for him to stop by any means but he’s taken aback nonetheless, shaking in Tim’s arms at every harsh thrust. The ravenous growling in his ear melts his insides, sends trembles through his legs. He wraps his arms around the man’s neck, buries his fingers in his longer hair, hangs on as Tim loses himself inside Jay and a damp heat shoots through him. Teeth are in Jay’s neck, and maybe before he would have been frightened but many incidents in the woods of the wolf clawing his skin open have proven he’s safe.

He’s safe in these rough arms and maybe that’s what tips him over to join Tim, the thought that he has nothing to fear from this creature that wants him so much, it can’t hold back from taking him so fully.

Jay curls up in his lap, tries to ignore the slippery sensation between his legs for now as he enjoys the panting of the man that sits under him. He ruined him, thoroughly ruined him.

It was all him and to say he doesn’t take pride in that would be a lie.


End file.
